Domingo de descanso
by xDrizzle
Summary: Un pequeño relato de la típica familia constituida por Ron, Hermione y sus hijos. /Regalo para Nekiiito en su cumpleaños.


**Nota**: ¡Hola! Bueno, primero que nada les quiero contar que el inicio de este fic lo tenía yo desde hace un tiempo atrás, bastaaaaaante más... ¿cómo decirlo? Cómo sea, la cosa es que he rescatado los diálogos y algunas partecitas del principio para regalárselo a nuestra querida Neki (_Nekiiito_) No me había impulsado a terminarlo antes porque... no sé, la cosa es que como tú nos has contado por msn que adoras los momentos familiares (una vez me mandaste uno que te gustaba que era muy muy familiar) y que, de cierta manera, te da una ternurita verlos en esos roles, me he animado a escribirlo para ti.

Espero que te guste y que disfrutes leerlo.

**¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!**

* * *

><p><em>Los personajes son propiedad de J.K Rowling, pero el escrito no ha sido creación suya.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Domingo de descanso<strong>

Rose estaba sentada en el suelo frente al sofá en el que Ron leía sonriente un pergamino que ella le había dado. No era un papel como cualquier otro. Eran sus notas del primer trimestre de su segundo año en Hogwarts.

Ron asentía mientras leía las anotaciones del pergamino que dibujaban numerosos dieses y nueves. Excepto en Pociones, donde la nota más alta era un siete. Herbología contaba también con un par de sietes, pero por lo demás, las notas eran excelentes.

—Felicidades hija, tienes muy buenas notas —le dijo sonriendo mientras abría sus brazos para abrazarla. Rose dudosa se acercó y rodeó a su papá con sus cortos bracitos.

— ¿Seguro?—consultó con miedo —Apesto en pociones

—Todo apesta en pociones— dijo Ron mientras le revolvía el cabello. Ella se lo ordenó rápidamente y sonrió.

—La verdad, es una asignatura bastante asquerosa— estuvo de acuerdo la chica. Ron soltó una risita.

—Y te quedan varios años aún, empeora con el tiempo— murmuró consiguiendo que su hija hiciera una mueca de disgusto y asco.

—Albus es buenísimo en pociones— dijo encogiéndose de hombros, y Ron pudo notar de inmediato un tono amargo en la voz de Rose.

—Pero… ¿y qué si es mejor? Tu eres mejor en otras asignaturas— intentó animarla. La pequeña se encogió de hombros y trató de asentir, pero el instinto de padre le dijo que Rose probablemente no estaba siendo del todo sincera — ¿Pasó algo más que quieras contarme? ¿Peleaste con Albus por…?—

— ¡No! Claro que no— le cortó su hija de inmediato — No es eso…—iba a continuar pero se calló, no se atrevía a contar lo que le pasaba porque se sentía estúpida por sentirlo. Ron volvió a cuestionarla, un poco más preocupado que antes…

—El profesor Slughorn… le dijo a Albus que era un alumno excelente, el mejor de la clase y—

—Ese viejo siempre hace eso— la cortó Ron— Felicita a los mejores y al resto los da por olvidados, pero no te preocupes…—sin embargo no continuó porque Rose volvió a abrir la boca y soltó lo que deseaba decir.

—Y me dijo que probablemente "_el talento no en todos los casos se hereda"_— Y se sintió aún más tonta, cuando exactamente como le ocurrió durante aquella clase, se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Ron apretó los dientes — ¿Tío Harry o tía Ginny eran buenos en pociones? — preguntó ella, tragándose sus lágrimas. Ron arqueó una ceja.

—Más o menos— dijo intentando no desacreditar a su amigo frente a su hija —Pero eso no importa, todos tenemos habilidades distintas. ¿Quién necesita saber hacer pociones tontas para…?

—Pociones no es un ramo tonto, papá— reprendió con tristeza, Rose— Es solo que tú y yo lo odiamos — Rose sonrió un poquito y levantó la cara. Sus ojos seguían llenos de lágrimas y estaba haciendo un esfuerzo terrible por no dejarlas caer.

—Bueno, quizá no lo sea… pero tú eres buena en otras cosas, no podemos ser buenos en todo—la volvió a abrazar— Y no quiero que un profesor te haga llorar, ¿está claro? — la miró indicándola con un dedo acusador, pero de forma cariñosa, protectora, ella le miró suplicante— Y si alguno lo hace, me avisas y yo me encargo.

—Sería como una estúpida niñita de papá si hiciera eso— dijo Rose mientras se abrazaba con más fuerza a su padre— Y definitivamente puedo defenderme sola, gracias — rió.

—Eres mi niñita, así que no veo la diferencia— rió él también y con sus pulgares borró las lágrimas de Rose.

—Todos esperan que sea tan brillante como mamá— soltó de pronto, arrepintiéndose de inmediato de lo que había dicho. Ron abrió los ojos, alarmado y sujetó a su hija por los hombros.

—Eso no es cierto

—Papá…— pidió ella, rodando los ojos— tú mismo siempre lo dices, que soy tan inteligente como ella o qué sé yo, y no lo soy. Lo peor de todo es que tú, mamá, tío Harry y los abuelos, están convencidos de ello y…—

—Pero si eres increíblemente inteligente.

—No. Sólo soy… soy normal.

— ¿Normal? Esto — dijo indicando el papel que sostenía en su mano con las calificaciones de Rose— no es normal, es fabuloso. Y lo sabes— Rose volvió a rodar los ojos y Ron pudo ver otra lágrima asomándose a salir — ¿Sientes que te presionamos? — le preguntó y pudo sentir todo el peso del mundo cayendo sobre él. ¿Qué clase de padre era sido si había obligado, inconscientemente, a su hija a sacar buenas notas? Había hecho, sin querer, lo que inconscientemente su familia había hecho con él de niño. No importa cuán sorprendente fueran las notas y los méritos de Rose, Hermione los había obtenido primero y ella sólo continuaría recibiendo créditos tan monótonos como "igual de inteligente que su madre" sin obtener nada propio. Rose lo miró y suspiró.

—Lo siento papá, no quise decir eso— se excusó e intentó ponerse de pie.

—No, tienes que saber, Rose— dijo tomándole el mentón con los dedos y girando su infantil rostro para que lo mirara— que nadie está esperando que pruebes algo. No porque tu mamá haya sido buena en pociones y ese profesor, que por cierto se dedica a coleccionar talentos, la haya tenido entre sus alumnas favoritas significa que tú tienes que estarlo. Claro que no— Rose abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Ron la calló con la mano y ella soltó un suspiro de frustración —Eres inteligente por ti misma, no por tu mamá. Y si eres mala en algo, es porque eso no es lo tuyo y punto. Tienes que sacar las notas que tú quieres sacar, tu mejor esfuerzo. No las notas que tú crees, superarán a las de mamá — le dijo adivinando lo que el pequeño corazoncito sentía. Rose asintió y volvió a abrazarlo con fuerza.

—Gracias— le dijo mientras con su mano secaba la lágrima que se le había escapado.

—Perdónanos si te hicimos sentir presionada, nunca fue nuestra intención— dijo él apretando con amor a su hija entre sus brazos.

—Creo que me presioné yo sola. Ya sabes, el primer día que llegue a Hogwarts el prefecto de Gryffindor me recordó que mamá era la mejor alumna en años. Y en fin… todos parecen recordar que no soy tan brillante como ella constantemente, sobre todo en pociones— dijo arrugando el entrecejo. Ron bufó y la apretó para sí.

— ¿Te enojas si te digo que me gusta que no le gustes a Slughorn? — Rose soltó una risita, pero levantó la cara para mirar a su papá.

— ¿Qué dices? — le preguntó riendo.

—Que no me gusta, ese viejo se la pasaba organizando fiestas cuando nos hacía clases a nosotros. Horribles, por cierto— Rose rió.

—Sí, he oído hablar de eso— dijo mientras recordaba— Invitó a Albus para una "reunión"— murmuró recordándolo — A Albus y a una muchacha de Hufflepuff. El resto son solo niños mayores— agregó confirmando en su cabeza la lista de gente que normalmente acudía a celebraciones en el despacho del profesor, y que generalmente resultaban ser prefectos, premios anuales o brillantes fabricantes de pociones.

—Pff— bufó Ron — ¿ves? Es mejor así.

— ¿Alguna vez fuiste a una de sus fiestas? — preguntó ella, ahora más entretenida e interesada en la conversación. Ron la miró y ella supo la respuesta en seguida, se echaron a reír con fuerza.

—Ni siquiera recordaba mi nombre— dijo Ron entre risas. Rose lo estrechó con más fuerza sintiéndose comprendida y feliz— Además que estás muy pequeña para esas fiestas, yo que el papá de esa chica de Hufflepuff haría algo…

—Claro— Rose rodó los ojos con sarcasmo. Volvieron a reírse antes de que el fuego de la chimenea cambiara de color inesperadamente, avisando la llegada de alguien. Hugo apareció instantes después empolvado de hollín, y con el ceño fruncido. Hermione apareció tras él, cargada de bolsas.

Hermione les dedicó una sonrisa a ellos antes de comenzar a sacudirse la falda y el cabello de hollín mientras bufaba furiosa. Hugo estaba exactamente igual al otro extremo de la sala, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

— ¿Y a ti que te pasó? — le preguntó Rose mientras se deshacía del abrazo de su padre y se sentaba al borde del sofá. Hermione bufó y se encaminó hacia la cocina arrastrando un par de bolsas.

—Hugo se ha portado horrible, Ron— acusó Hermione a su hijo en respuesta. Ron le miró alzando las cejas y el pequeño Hugo volvió a soltar un bufido.

— ¿No era que ibas portarte bien con mamá? — le reprendió sólo porque Hermione lo miraba esperando con los brazos cruzados. Hugo rodó los ojos.

—Pero me aburro en estas salidas con mamá— se excusó— Rose debería acompañarla

—Ni siquiera me ayudó con las bolsas— dijo Hermione, aún cruzada de brazos.

—Quería que nos apareciéramos y se te ocurrió viajar por chimenea.

—No sé porque te gusta aparecerte, es horrendo— dijo Rose metiéndose en la discusión.

— ¿Cómo nos iba a aparecer a los dos juntos si ni siquiera llevabas una bolsa? — le cuestionó Hermione a su hijo menor, que estaba sulfurado y medio colorado por la rabieta, recostado en un sofá —Ron— llamó Hermione y el borró de inmediato la sonrisa que le había aparecido al ver al pequeño discutir tan acaloradamente. La miró con las cejas alzadas —Empezó con que quiere que le compre una escoba, la nimbus no-sé-cuánto-mil. Es un puro berrinche— soltó ella sin más. Ron entendió entonces el problema.

—Ni siquiera es porque no me compraste la escoba que quería, no me compraste ninguna en absoluto— soltó el pequeño nuevamente enojado.

—No la merecías.

— ¿Por qué?

—Te portas mal.

— ¡LO PROMETISTE!

—A cambio de que te portes bien…

— ¡ME ESTABA PORTANDO BIEN ANTES! — dijo indignado. Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada y desvió de pronto sus ojos a Ron, que confundido se puso de pie para intentar calmar la situación.

—Ya, silencio Hugo. No le grites a mamá— calmó al pequeño tomándolo de un brazo, con cuidado. Hugo esquivó su agarre.

— ¡Siempre te pones de su lado! — le gritó esquivándolo nuevamente. Rose observaba atenta la escena desde el sofá, preocupada de que aquel día terminara siendo un desastre producto de su terrible hermanito.

—No estoy del lado de nadie— dijo Ron, sorprendido. Hermione abrió los ojos inmediatamente y Ron podría jurar que dio una patada al suelo.

— ¿No? — le preguntó ella, con los brazos puestos en la cintura. Ron la fulminó con la mirada.

—No empieces, Hermione…

— ¿Qué no empiece yo? ¡Tu hijo ha estado montando un espectáculo en una tienda muggle y _yo_ tuve que calmarlo y soportar los comentarios de las viejas que se preguntaban porque un niño querría que le compraran una escoba! — gritó enfurecida.

— ¿Para qué lo llevas a una tienda muggle si estaba con un ataque de mañas? —le espetó él, de regreso.

— ¡Tenía cosas que comprar! —Contestó ella, aún más enojada— Y ese no es el punto, Ronald. El punto es que el chiquillo no sabe comportarse

— ¿Y es mi culpa a caso? — preguntó ofendido y bastante enojado de que empezaran a arruinarle su domingo de descanso.

— ¿Entonces es mí culpa? — Hermione ya no estaba molesta, estaba completamente furiosa. Rose quiso abrir la boca para opinar algo pero decidió callarse. Hugo miraba la pelea con aire culpable, jugueteando con sus manos.

—No, no es tu culpa. ¡Es de él! — gritó Ron, indicando a su hijo. Hermione pareció decidida a dejar de mirar a Ron y fulminar al pequeño. Hugo quiso defenderse de inmediato.

— ¡¿Qué..? ¡USTEDES ME CRIARON ASÍ!

— ¡SILENCIO! —gritaron sus padres al mismo tiempo.

—Rose, Hugo, vayan a sus cuartos— dijo Ron, que estaba colorado y con el ceño fruncido. La chica lo miró e intentó encontrar algo del sereno y gracioso hombre que hace un rato la aconsejaba y lo encontró, muy en el fondo estaba, tapado por la ira y el disgusto, así que dio un salto, tiró a Hugo del brazo y subió las escaleras con el pequeño dando bufidos de disgusto — ¡En silencio, Hugo! — gritó Ron de nuevo, y los dos pequeños se apresuraron a subir más rápido las escaleras. Rose pensando en que su hermano no podía ser más problemático.

Hermione, cruzada de brazos esperó a que Ron hablara algo, sin embargo, él tomó el resto de las bolsas y las llevó a la cocina, sin dirigirle siquiera una mirada. Enojada y herida por la actitud de Ron, Hermione lo siguió.

— ¿Y? — dijo de forma desafiante. Él se giró y poco menos la atravesó con su mirada.

—No estoy de ánimos para discutir— la cortó de inmediato.

—Ah— rió ella, con sarcasmo— Pero bien que pudiste gritar recién y ahora no tienes ánimos de discutir, vaya cambio— él rodo los ojos.

—Que estés enojada por haber tenido una mañana horrible, no es mi culpa— le dijo, mientras comenzaba a sacar los víveres que ella había comprado de las bolsas, para acomodarlas en la despensa o el frigorífico.

— ¿No es tu culpa? ¡Podríamos haber ido los cuatro! Pero no, siempre tengo que ir sola al supermercado…

— ¿Y eso hubiese evitado que Hugo se portara mal? ¡Rose no tenía ganas de ir, no iba a dejarla sola! — le espetó

—No te escudes en ella, a ti es el que te da flojera ir a comprar

—Sí, pero también es cierto lo de Rose— De no estar tan enojada se hubiese reído del gesto de Ron. Eran la clase de muecas que le hacían soltar risas normalmente, pero sólo se dedico a mirarlo con furia.

Notando que su esposo había dado por terminada la discusión se giró y comenzó a sacar unas verduras de una bolsa, agarró un cuchillo y las picó con rabia. Ron sabía que en cualquier momento se cortaría si seguía así de enojada.

—Rose y yo íbamos a cocinar el almuerzo— murmuró con voz más suave luego de un rato. Ella le miró, aún enojada, esperando a que continuara— Bueno, en verdad íbamos a pedir pizzas o algo así…— se encogió de hombros. Ella movió la cabeza de forma reprobatoria y siguió picando más calmada las verduras — O podríamos pedir comida china…— probó él sin tener éxito nuevamente. Hermione de pronto dio un gritito y se llevo el dedo índice a la boca. Se había cortado.

Gimió mientras se chupaba el dedo para acabar con la sangre. Ron con tranquilidad se giró y abrió la despensa en donde tenían las medicinas, hechas por Hermione también, para casos de emergencia. Untó el dedo con un poco de una extraña pasta de díctamo y se acercó a ella. Le sacó el dedo de la boca y lo miró, si lo apretaba un poco se asomaba más y más sangre. Ella arrugó las cejas cuando él volvió a apretarlo.

—Me duele, Ron— le dijo mientras intentaba liberar su dedo del agarre duro de su marido.

—Lo siento— murmuró antes de llevarse el dedo de Hermione dentro de su boca. Ella lo observó primero enojada por su forma brusca y luego algo divertida.

—Eres un asco, suelta mi dedo— le dijo, mientras intentaba suprimir la sonrisa que se le asomaba y retiraba su dedo de la boca de él. Ron se rió y se apuró a cubrir la herida con la pomada que descansaba en su otra mano. Le ardió, pero no dijo nada. Ella movió su dedo para que chocara el viento frío con su herida que le ardía montones. Se giró y sujetó el cuchillo nuevamente.

Ron, que ya se le había pasado el enojo, se puso detrás de ella y le rodeo la cintura con los brazos. Ella tuvo que volver a reprimir una sonrisa.

—Eres un kamikaze de primera— murmuró mientras intentaba sujetar con sus otros dedos las ramitas de apio para picarlas. Él se rió sobre su hombro— Estoy enojada y con un cuchillo en la mano y aún así te atreves…— dijo ahora sin poder evitar sonreír. Ron la apretó con más fuerza.

—Estás herida, no creas que no lo he pensado bien — Ella soltó una risa— Ya, termina— dijo él quitándole el cuchillo de la mano — ¿Napolitana o Española? — le dijo mientras se estiraba para coger el folleto con el número de la pizzería, que descansaba húmedo debajo de unas fuentes. Ella se dejó abrazar y se recostó sobre el pecho de él, mientras le murmuraba que tenía demasiada hambre como para escoger una sola.

No saben cómo, tras colgar el teléfono con la pizzería, la escena cambió de rumbo con brusquedad.

Ron, que continuaba en un estratégico lugar, detrás de su esposa, comenzó a deslizar sus manos suavemente por el contorno de su cuerpo, seduciéndola. Hermione sonrió en cuanto lo sintió subir desde la rodilla hacia arriba por dentro de la tela. Sus manos juguetearon en sus muslos, obligándola a separar un poco las piernas para disfrutar de las caricias.

Ella giró el rostro y se miraron con sonrisas plagadas de deseo, un deseo febril y peligroso, casi apresurado. Escuchando el sonido de la televisión encendida en el segundo piso, Ron apretó las caderas de su mujer a las suyas y la giró hacia él, para después fundirse en un beso ardiente y apresurado.

Hermione se colgó de su cuello y se impulsó casi por sí sola para subirse a la barra de la cocina americana, sin abandonar el beso, desesperada y hambrienta de él. Fundió sus manos con la cálida y nívea piel que se escondía bajo la camisa de Ron y se deleitó con las vibraciones que se producían bajo el paso de sus manos.

Iban a salirse de control.

Iban a salirse de control hasta que dos pares de pequeños pies bajaron corriendo las escaleras anunciando la llegada del repartidor de pizza, que habían atisbado desde la ventana del segundo piso.

Se separaron con violencia y se acomodaron la ropa con disimulo, Hermione se bajó de la encimera de un salto, escondiendo sus mejillas coloradas como podía, mientras Ron intentaba con poco éxito esconder la marca de su deseo.

Cuando el improvisado almuerzo estaba servido en la mesa, y los cuatro Weasley devoraban ávidos su comida, Ron no pudo evitar sentirse agradecido de la familia que tenía. Con todos los malos ratos que le hicieran pasar, nada se comparaba a un pequeño momento agradable con cualquiera de ellos.

Hermione ofreció helado de postre, con una extraña y seductora mirada hacia él, y su felicidad aumentó. Todavía quedaba mucho domingo de descanso.

* * *

><p>ÑSLDÑSDLÑLDÑLDÑL *Drizzle corre a esconderse detrás de un sofá*<p>

Ya te he dicho por msn todos mis buenos deseos, nada más: que seas muy feliz :)


End file.
